


Fury's Freedom

by Avaari



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the journey and escape towards freedom. a furiosa fanmix





	Fury's Freedom

 

 **FURY’S FREEDOM:**  for the journey and escape towards freedom. a furiosa fanmix

> **I.** _disturbed_  - THE SOUND OF SILENCE |  **II.** _patrick wolf_  - HARD TIMES |  **III.** _bastille_  - DANIEL IN THE DEN |  **IV.** _simple plan_  - ASTRONAUT |  **V.** _30 seconds to mars_  - ESCAPE |  **VI.** _woodkid_  - RUN BOY RUN |  **VII.** _soundgarden_  - LIVE TO RISE |  **VIII.** _halestorm_  - I AM THE FIRE |  **IX.** _bon jovi_  - WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE |  **X.** _halsey_  - CASTLE |  **XI.** _déjà vu_  - GUNPOWDER AND LEAD |  **XII.** _emilie autumn_  - FIGHT LIKE A GIRL |  **XIII.** _hollywood undead_  - THIS LOVE, THIS HATE |  **XIV.** _paradise fears_  - BATTLE SCARS

* * *

 

resources: [fury road screencap](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=402&pid=896601#top_display_media) by[kissthemgoodbye](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/)


End file.
